The King's Chosen
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: Chowa Koryu, estranged demon lord of earth, stumbles across a boy that has caught his attention the way no one else has and follows after when said boy finds himself sucked down a toilet by some bullies. Already having knowledge of this other world thanks to his upbringing, Koryu sets out to protect the vulnerable new king...and to court him as well.-YurixOC-Rating may change. R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

_Warning: _Will contain slash pairing, romantic relationship between two males, possibly more similar pairings later. Please look elsewhere if this doesn't suit your taste. Also, the rating may change as any relationships written progress.

* * *

><p>Koryu had only been passing through the park. He had just finished his daily routine of practicing with his more legitimate, sharp andor pointy weapons in the secret clearing he'd found in the park a while ago. His monk's spade, sai, katana, and hook blades were safely in the bag slung across his back, his tessen hidden on his lower back underneath his white uniform shirt.

In the distance he could see that a spectacled student from a different school was getting bullied by two thugs from a lesser class school. Since Koryu didn't know any of them and didn't care either way he kept on his way, completely ignoring the scene, but he paused when he saw a boy in an attractive uniform on his bike stop to stare at the scene himself.

The boy was slim and the uniform fit him well, his short black hair complimenting his equally black onyx eyes and framing his slim effeminate face, though it was easy to tell he was male as it had some masculine features like the sharp chin and the set of his brow and shape of his eyes, but Koryu found he liked that.

He pinched at his own long raven black locks, twirling it between his fingers as he recalled his own appearance in passing reflections, never having been interested in his appearance besides knowing he dressed correctly and continued to look dangerous and handsome. He knew he was very attractive, model worthy even, but that his cool gaze and dangerous aura turned people off.

He had sharp glacier greenish blue eyes and pale skin with an almost sea bluish tint to it which added an exotic feel to his appearance as well as a supernatural one. It would make sense as he was the descendant of a mermaid on his mother's side. It's not like that did anything particularly special. The only difference from humans was his super attractiveness, his angelic deep melodic cool voice, the tint in his skin, his ability to breath underwater and...his super strength and extremely long lifespan, but other than that he was normal.

He didn't turn into a merman when he got into the water, he was incapable of doing so, but his hair did gain silver moonlight highlights and his eyes changed from a more glacier ocean greenish blue to a darker ocean bluish green and his skin was more noticeably tinted blue, like a dolphin, but he didn't grow fins or scales or webs or anything like that.

He snapped out of his introspection when the attractive boy spoke up in defense of the other wearing glasses. It seemed the thugs recognized him, no doubt because they went to the same school. He ignored when the victim used the opportunity to escape, though he frowned at the behavior he was more interested in hearing the other boy's name.

Koryu had always considered himself asexual before he saw the boy, never finding anyone sexually attractive male, female, or anything in between, none of them interested him. He also considered himself aromantic as he never had a remote interest in being in a romantic relationship with anyone, platonic or not, and yet as soon as he laid eyes on the boy, not only did he feel an immediate physical attraction to the shorter, thinner boy, he also felt a sudden urge to protect him, a sense of possessiveness.

"Shibuya, right?" One of the thugs said. Shibuya, so that was the name, or at least surname, of the boy that had him revise his thought that he had no interest in romance or sex. Koryu was satisfied when he learned the rest of his name. Yuuri Shibuya, but was displeased that his new interest was now being threatened.

Koryu silently began to stalk over to them, silent and slow, the true gait of a predator, but none of them noticed him, too caught up in kneeing his interest in the stomach. He would never admit that his languid pace sped when the two thugs dragged Yuuri into the girl's restroom, but it did.

Koryu made it just in time to see Yuuri's head about to be dunked into a toilet. His arm snapped between the thugs to grip the collar of Yuuri's jacket in an attempt to pull him up and back into him before he chocked and swallowed any of that unsanitary water, but was shocked when his attempts were met with a greater force and he was pulled into the water with Yuuri, having refused to let go of the boy.

He could feel Yuuri stiffen when Koryu brought the boy into his arms and flush against his chest protectively, but still clung to him, no doubt finding comfort in having an anchor in whatever crazy thing was happening right now.

Koryu could feel when his knees and shoes suddenly found themselves resting on soft grass, his form crouched over a half laying Yuuri who clung to him like a lifeline, his grip not loosening a bit as he took in the vast open scenery that Koryu himself was examining with hidden shock.

"Where...? What's with this scenery...?" Yuuri asked, his breathless shocked voice sending a shiver through Koryu's body as he had yet to let go and the boy's lips were right by his slightly pointed ears. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Yuuri pulled away from him, much to Koryu's reluctance and sat back to examine him. "Umm, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" He asked innocently. Koryu's lips twitched in amusement.

"Chowa Koryu," he answered shortly and was pleased to see the shock, awe, fear, and recognition on his expressive face.

"A-ah! T-the resident yakuza boss?!" Yuuri squeaked out. Koryu smirked but let it drop and frowned as he took in the words.

"I never claimed to be so. Those idiots picked a fight with me and suddenly named me their leader when I defeated them." Koryu took on a thoughtful expression then, "Though that would explain why those idiots give me so much money every other week...and why all those people I don't know pick fights with me." Koryu inwardly smirked when Yuuri's hand slipped on the grass, his posture and expression one of disbelief.

Koryu liked how he shook himself out of it and focused on the matter at hand. "Yuck, I'm drenched. Is this toilet water?" Yuuri asked as he remembered he was wet. Koryu smirked at what the boy had decided to focus on but frowned when he remembered that he, too, was drenched in what was most likely toilet water. He scowled, ignoring the presence of the young woman in 'cosplay' that had happened upon them, holding a basket of apples.

"Ah. Great timing! Excuse me miss, the one sporting a marchen cosplay." Koryu, however, did begin to notice her disturbed look when she examined them. "Um...where is this..." Koryu's eyes sharpened, his hands finding themselves touching the bag on his back which thankfully traveled with him as he realized something was going to happen. His ears pricked to attention when he heard the foreign yet familiar language the girl shakily interrupted Yuuri with.

Koryu vaguely remembered it being drilled into his head as a child by his uncle who worked for some demon named Bob. Koryu had never cared much for the supernatural world, or rather, he didn't really care much about anything, only doing things that interested him when he was old enough to say no and make his own decisions.

"Demons..." She said in a shaky voice in that foreign language. "DEMONS!" She shrieked out in fright, her hands coming up to her chest in fists, an apple falling out of the basket. Yuuri, who obviously didn't understand the language, was startled and picked up the fallen apple in confusion.

"Ah, umm. I'm sorry if I've frightened you...!" Koryu glared as the village he'd spotted in the distance grew noisy, men that looked like they were from Germany history stepping out.

"Demons?!" One shouted. "Take the women to safety!" Another said. "Don't let the children out!" Another yelled. Koryu got up silently, Yuuri following clumsily along, though he wasn't tense like Koryu was, obviously not having understood anything.

"Um, where exactly are we?" Yuuri asked. "Everyone's cosplaying." Koryu shook his head as Yuuri seemed decidedly in denial of their situation, his hands inching towards the tessen hidden on his person. "Actually...I can't understand any of what you're saying...oh, I get it," Yuuri continued with an uneasy smile, "this must be a theme park of some kind..." Koryu interrupted Yuuri when he yanked the boy back protectively behind him, pulling out a folded tessen to block the stone that was pelted at the boy.

Koryu frowned when some stones met his body as one arm was shielding Yuuri and keeping the boy behind him, the other holding his tessen and blocking most of the stones. "Yuuri..." Koryu tried to start, but Yuuri was already panicking mildly.

"Eeeh! Wha..what are you doing?! You cosplayers?! Why are you stoning us...? Uwa!" He shouted in surprise when my outstretched hand rose to expertly catch a stone that was aimed at his face, the back of my hand inches away from his nose.

"Enough!" A gruff, baritone, authoritative voice shouted in the distance, his voice growing closer. Koryu glared between the villagers and the bulky man on the horse, stepping cautiously out of Yuuri's line of sight so he could grasp the situation better, but it seemed Yuuri was not very observant. The villagers all sighed, seeming relieved that the man was here.

"Ah...umm..." Yuuri looked up at the man, unsure as the man scrutinized him. "Thank you very much...for calming them down..." Koryu stiffened when the man reached out after frowning at the obviously foreign words and grabbed the Yuuri's head, making the boy shut his eyes at the sharp pain he must have felt.

"Uwa...!" Yuuri kneeled and grabbed his head at the sudden pain, making Koryu stiffen further as he tried to assess the situation. Was this man an ally...or an enemy?

"Well? Can you understand my words now?" He asked in the gruff voice, a grin on his face. Yuuri snapped his head up in surprise.

"Whoa, Japanese?" Koryu resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation at the cute, clueless boy. Yuuri's had his hands splayed out in a universal, not a threat, gesture, that nervous grin still on his face. "Er...excuse...me...where...is...this...place?" Yuuri asked as if speaking to a foreigner...which he technically was, but the scene had Koryu chuckling under his breath.

"What's this? He seemed intelligent, but it turns out that this maou is just a klutz?" The man questioned, making Koryu hold back a snicker, though his expression sharpened when he heard the man call Yuuri the maou...that meant this boy was a king. Koryu grinned in a predatory fashion, licking his lips in anticipation as his attraction for the boy grew. So his spirit was strong, was it? That was a major turn on for Koryu.

"Klutz?! How could you say that to a frail and sensitive youth like me! Klutz? Why a klutz?!" Yuuri shouted passionately, bellying his earlier claims of being frail and sensitive and making Koryu smirk. "Right...though I do go to an average public school and get average grades." Yuuri said to himself as he picked himself up again making the villagers break out into unsettled murmurs and garnering Yuuri's attention. "Mm?" Koryu stood closer to Yuuri, hovering protectively in response.

"The mazoku stood up!" One said. "We're finished! This town will be incinerated!" Another responded. Koryu resisted the urge to roll his eyes and do just that. He didn't blame demons for burning down villages if this is what the humans were like.

"His hair and eyes are both black...he even has a bounty on his head and his companion also has black hair." More whispered. "Be on your guard. Even if one's unarmed, mazoku can cast spells." Koryu growled under his breath, becoming irritated with these mindless sheep while Yuuri grew confused...well more confused at the situation.

"Sir Adelbert!" Koryu vaguely recognized the name from his uncle, something about him deserting after his lover died in the war or something. Koryu frowned as he finally categorized the bulky man. He is an enemy. "Please bind those mazoku with your godly powers...!" Koryu frowned at that. So these stupid villagers didn't know the man was a mazoku himself.

"All of you calm down. He hasn't grasped the situation yet." Koryu frowned and placed a protective arm in front of Yuuri when Adelbert turned to him with a grin. "If we dissuade them, perhaps-"

"Yuuri!" A handsome brunette man on a white horse brandishing a sword came galloping in the distance, some horsemen following him. Koryu took the opportunity to pull Yuuri to him and move them closer to Adelbert's currently unoccupied horse. "Away from him, Adelbert!" The man in the military uniform shouted.

Yuuri coughed into Koryu's chest when the unknown's steed kicked up dirt from his sudden gallop, the man sliding off easily. "Adelbert von Granttz." The man stated with a glare before the two suddenly crossed blades, the sound of steel meeting steel resounding in the air. "Why have you come near the border?!" He shouted.

"Yuuri," Koryu murmured, grabbing Yuuri's frayed attention. "I'm going to lift you on the horse alright?" Koryu told him quietly. Yuuri's face grew stricken with confusion and slight panic, his hands balling Koryu's jacket in his fists.

"But I don't know how to ride a horse. I don't even know what's going on?!" Yuuri said in a panicky whisper. Koryu tightened his grip on the boy, bringing them closer as one hand rubbed Yuuri's back in comfort as the two went at it in the background.

"You won't be steering. I will come up behind you on the horse and be in complete control. I only wish to be able to have a quick getaway to safety, understand?" Koryu said.

"The hero of cowards!" Adelbert said with a smirk. "You never change, Sir Weller!" Adelbert shouted, pulling their blades apart with a wide slash of his own.

"But-" "Trust me, Yuuri. I just want to get us to safety," Koryu interrupted quietly but firmly. Yuuri looked startled before he examined the stern sincerity in Koryu's cool eyes and nodded in agreement, huffing in surprise when Koryu easily lifted him by his hips onto Adelbert's horse, the horse itself not even flinching. A good horse, Koryu thought, too bad it's mine now Koryu thought as he leapt gracefully onto the saddle behind Yuuri, the boy stiffening at the close contact before leaning voluntarily into Koryu's back, shifting nervously in the saddle as he put his arms securely around Yuuri's waist to take hold of the reigns.

"Take care of his majesty!" The unknown named Sir Weller shouted over his shoulder. Yuuri shouted in surprise while Koryu stiffened with it when a bony hand touched Koryu's shoulder and both turned to see a flying skeleton clacking its jaw at them and pointing in the direction that Sir Weller had come from. Koryu nodded in understanding and whipped the reigns in his hand wordlessly, making his new steed gallop forward and away from the village and bulky enemy, smirking when he saw Adelbert's enraged face at his steed being taken.

"You've trained them well, using the skeleton avian race-" Adelbert's controlled, angry voice grew distant and disappeared altogether as Koryu continued to follow the flying skeleton. Koryu didn't flinch when two armored soldiers on horses flanked them, obviously meant to protect them. They looked at Koryu, unsure, but he just nodded at them sharply, his eyes like steel as he silently conveyed that he was on their side.

The soldiers, used to cold, powerful men like Gwendal, correctly interpreted the nod and gave a nod of respect in return, sensing that the man was obviously some form of a superior. Koryu slowed down and eventually came to a stop, allowing them to be surrounded by the soldiers as the man with the brown hair named Sir Weller caught up to them.

Yuuri just looked around with a dull expression, the flying skeleton from before hovering at their side, apparently in a good mood. "Let's see. Mr. anatomical model. Which side am I being taken by? The good or the evil?" Yuuri looked up at Koryu with a small blush on his cheek when he chuckled, the skeleton's only response being to clatter animatedly in an almost sing-song fashion, not that it really was, it was just clattering after all.

* * *

><p>"Yuuri," Koryu murmured softly, his tone comforting as he held his hands up to the boy who was blushing profusely at the undeniably handsome taller teen as he let his hands rest firmly on the older teen's well muscled arms, allowing himself to be helped off the horse. "Are you alright?" Koryu asked his person of interest when he winced as soon as his weight was on his own two feet, Koryu keeping his hands on Yuuri's waist in order to keep him steady in case he stumbled...and to let his touch linger on the boy.<p>

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to riding a horse," Yuuri replied weakly with a chuckle. Koryu gave a gentle smile in understanding and put a supporting hand on the boy's lower back, making him blush cutely as they turned to follow their supposed saviors, not that Yuuri really needed it with Koryu there.

"Your majesty!" A beautiful man shouted, running towards Yuuri, his flowing silver locks trailing behind him, his white cloak and uniform billowing gracefully behind him and...were those sparkles surrounding the man. Koryu balked, grimacing at the bishounen display. Yuuri apparently was a freaked out as he was as he as well too a step back, his arm raising on reflex as if to keep away the sparkles as he stiffened.

"I must say...well, the most important thing is that you're unharmed." Koryu recognized the beautiful man from a description his uncle gave him though this man didn't seem nearly as serious or dignified as described, but he did seem high strung. Sir Gunter von Crist if Koryu remembered correctly as well as Sir Conrad Weller, a very prestigious escort for their new maou, as expected apparently. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day! For the chance to bask in your presence..." Gunter smiled blissfully at Yuuri, making Koryu's lips twitch in amusement. A fanatic huh?

"You're probably a little sore, your majesty, from not being used to horse-back riding." Yuuri just scratched the back of his head as he took in the three handsome men surrounding him, remembering that one of them, Koryu, had a supporting hand on his lower back.

"Ah, your majesty!-!" Gunter practically cried in rapture, making Koryu smirk a little at his eccentricity. He snickered when the man went up to him, blushing like a school girl with his hands clasped together and smiling. "How wonderful! Your majesty, what black hair you have! Such black hair and eyes are befitting for a noble...you're most assuredly our ruler!" He spouted reverently, this time flowers surrounding him instead of sparkles. "It is only fitting that your companion be of obviously high status with his also majestic black mane!" He said, turning his reverent gaze briefly to Koryu before returning it to Yuuri.

Koryu felt his chest warm when Yuuri inched closer to him, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. "But...most Japanese look like this...and this is just my school uniform..." Yuuri managed to say, obviously still unsure of the situation.

"Actually...he had a run-in with Adalbert just now..." Conrad informed with a frown of concern. Gunter grabbed Yuuri's upper arm in concern, startling him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Your majesty, those brutes didn't harm you in any way, did they?!" Gunter cried out.

"They kind of...threw some stones..." Yuuri managed, giving Gunter a strange look.

"...How dare they...?!" Gunter let go and straightened, raising a hand to his exasperated face, looking the most dignified since Koryu had first laid eyes on him. "Those humans...!" He sighed out in frustration.

"Eh? Now that I think about it...Your majesty, how is it you're able to speak our language?" Yuuri just looked stumped at the question then gave a cheerful grin, rubbing the back of his head with his hand again.

"What're you talking about? Your Japanese is perfect! Where were you born? I was surprised at your fluency!" Yuuri said, Koryu struggling to resist the urge to react in any way. These people still didn't know who he was or even that he could speak their language, he had been careful to only speak in Japanese and only respond to it when Yuuri addressed him with it. Yuuri didn't seem to realize he had been switching between speaking their language when speaking to them and speaking Japanese when addressing Koryu.

"My birthplace...?" Gunter asked in confused, giving his king an unsure smile. "Why, here of course." Yuuri's eyes widened at that and Koryu could guess why.

"You were born in Japan?!" Yuuri shouted in shock. Gunter only tilted his head in confusion while Conrad laughed, smiling warmly at him.

"Your majesty, this isn't Japan."

"But...your words..." Yuuri started, confused. Conrad frowned.

"Ah, yes, that. It's probably due to Adalbert's magic. In any case, we're certainly not in Japan." Conrad gave that same friendly smile that seemed to be his more usual expression. "In fact, we're not even on the same earth where you were born, your majesty." Yuuri looked absolutely floored.

"No way...!"

"Speaking of...your friend doesn't seem to know our language and his clothing is similar to yours so I assume he is from your earth as well?" Conrad questioned both their eyes turning to Koryu who at noticing their attention, spoke to Yuuri in Japanese.

"You know, Yuuri, for a while you've been speaking in a different language, did you not notice?" Koryu said with a hint of amusement making Yuuri flush and look confused.

"I haven't? But how do you understand me then? They said I was talking in their language." Yuuri said. Koryu just smirked in amusement.

"You switch back to Japanese whenever you talk to me, you didn't notice that either?" He asked, even more amused and making Yuuri flush more in embarrassment.

"Your majesty," Gunter smiled at him reassuringly, trying to diffuse an increasingly uncomfortable situation, "how much longer do you intend to stay out here? Please, come inside." Gunter invited motioning to the building behind him. Yuuri turned to Koryu to see if he understood and turned to stare at Conrad when he nodded.

"Umm, Conrad...or is it 'Konrato-san'?" Yuuri asked. Conrad just gave him polite smile again.

"I suppose you'd pronounce it 'Conrad' in English, right? Please use whichever you're most comfortable with." He said as the Koryu walked into the building first, sensing that this was a moment needed alone between the two and therefore opting to tune out what Yuuri asked and Conrad's response.

* * *

><p>"This may be a bit out of order," Gunter said with a smile, "but allow me to explain." Yuuri seemed to hold his head to his face in disbelief as Gunter explained. "Of course this is all a matter from eighteen years ago. Your soul...should have been born in this realm. Due to the chaos of the post-war period though...the decision of the honorable king...was to dispatch your spirit to the next world. And so we led your blessed soul to earth. There, with your current Father and Mother, your majesty was raised in the other world where your majesty's soul was sent. Though we originally intended to wait patiently until your majesty became an adult, we had no other choice but to call your majesty back here." Gunter babbled without pause, no doubt overwhelming the young king.<p>

"Jeez, Break it up a little!" Yuuri shouted, proving Koryu right and making him smirk down at the boy from where he was standing protectively behind the boy's seat, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed.

"Oh no! Not for your majesty..."

"All this 'your majesty' stuff..." Yuuri said, clearing his throat. "MY NAME IS YUURI SHIBUYA! Ah, jeez! I get it!" Yuuri shouted, startling Gunter. "So, you're saying I was _SUPPOSED _to be born here, but instead I was born in a different world. And now that you've got something you need me to do you've decided to bring me back." Yuuri spouted. "Is that about it?" Yuuri said panting, holding a pointed finger up, Gunter gleaming and grinning in approval.

"Absolutely correct, your majesty." He said eagerly. "But you see, due to some interference, the human villages in the border nations withdrew from our capital..." Gunter continued.

"But..." Yuuri said, sitting down again. "...is it really me you want?" Sounding unconvinced of his role. Of course, this had Gunter going back into fangirl, or fanboy mode, his cheeks red as he spouted praises about Yuuri.

"Of course! I knew as much from the moment I laid eyes on you! Hair so pure and perfect! Clear eyes, the color of darkness without shadow...! Such a beautiful color as this must have been conceived at your birth! I can hardly consider anyone other than you!" Yuuri again balked at the man's eccentric affections, his other arm raised this time as a shield.

"Hey now, hey now. The one who's beautiful...wouldn't that be someone like you?" Yuuri replied with an uneasy grin.

"Plus, you speech is so refined...it only serves as further evidence." Gunter obviously wasn't listening.

"My speech?" Yuuri questioned.

"As much as it pains me to acknowledge what Adalbert did..." Koryu noticed that atmosphere grow tense, Conrad frowning once more. "He awakened the knowledge of our language from your memory, your majesty. But drawing upon the soul's memories is quite dangerous!" Gunter shouted, getting worked up. "If anything had happened...!"

"Now, now..." Conrad interrupted easily, smiling as he diffused the tension. "When you consider the fact that we're able to converse with his majesty now,...you actually have to thank him. Don't get so wound up, Sir von Christ." Gunter only responded by shedding waterfall tears, holding up books and a ruler, the latter obviously for disciplinary measures.

"But I was thoroughly prepared to teach his majesty our refined mazoku language!" Yuuri seemed to grow nervous at the sight of the ruler.

"Hm, well..." he sat back down once more. "I think I get it," Yuuri said making Conrad smile. "If I want this game to end, I've got no choice but to go along for the ride, huh?" Gunter absolutely beamed at his words. "Alright so do I have to save some princess? Or defeat some dragon?" Yuuri asked, making Koryu resist the urge to roll his eyes as Yuuri seemed to believe that they were in some rpg game.

"'Dragon'? Are you referring to a 'ryuu'? Those beasts are on the verge of extinction so we endeavor to protect them..." Gunter explained while Conrad nodded in the background. A knocking at the door interrupted any further conversation. Conrad stood and opened the door.

"Conrad!" A happy young boy shouted. Him and two more boys came in and surrounded Conrad. "You're here!" Another shouted. "Hey, let's go play!" The third said. Koryu smirked at the scene and Yuri's surprised expression.

"You guys...isn't it already dark out?" Conrad asked them with a smile.

"It's alright! Show us how to throw! And then how to hit, too!" Koryu resisted the urge to chuckle as he thought one thing: I really hope they're talking about baseball. Conrad chuckled.

"Guess I've got not choice. Please, excuse me." He said, addressing Yuri.

"Ah-sure..." Yuri said, snapping out of his stupor. He stared as they dashed off, the three children dragging Conrad along. "He seems like a nice guy..." Yuri said to Gunter.

"Are you speaking of Conrad?" Gunter asked. "Quite so, he's probably the best soldier in the country. He's my most prized student." Yuri looked down in thought.

"I see...so you were his teacher?" Yuri said. "...Would you mind telling me something straight out?" He looked up with a determined expression. "...just what is it that you want me to do? What enemy do I have to defeat before you'll let me go home?" Yuri questioned.

"Humans," Gunter answered with a genial smile. Yuri obviously didn't understand the implications of the single word answer.

"...? ...well I mean more like what _kind _of person..."

"No, no, your majesty, you must defeat the ones who oppose us! You must destroy _all the humans_ and scorch their very countries!" Gunter clarified almost cheerily and Koryu had a hard time keeping his face straight and not laughing outright as Yuri nodded, his eyes closed and his hand on his chin.

"Hmm...I see...All the humans...wait, destroy?" Ah, it seems he's got it. "DESTROY ALL HUMANS?! But I'M a human, too!" Yuri shouted in shock.

"Not at all. You're a fine, upstanding mazoku, your majesty." Gunter informed him with a smile. "Vested in black, the most noble of colors, you are the 27th king!" This time Koryu had to pretend to cough into his hand as Gunter informed Yuri he wasn't human and king of all mazoku and bowing to him formally with a happy smile. "Congratulations! From today on, you are the Maou!"

* * *

><p>Koryu finally got the chance to laugh aloud at what had occurred inside when Yuri finally decided to fill him in.<p>

"It's not funny!" Yuri shouted indignantly as he sat despondently on the ground. Koryu just kept laughing, making Yuri huff and continue hugging his knees, releasing a long winded sigh as Koryu recovered himself and sat down next to him. Already Koryu could hear the gears turning in Yuri's head as he fully understood the implications of them calling him 'your majesty' and misunderstanding that a hero had too come and defeat him.

"Yuri," Koryu stated, getting Yuri's attention. "Don't let stupid video games and anime skew your view of demons. Here demons aren't monsters you have to kill. Demons are a sentient, intelligent race separate from humans, but that doesn't make them incapable of having humanity." Yuri started thinking on that. "Darkness doesn't always equal evil just like light doesn't always mean good. Get a grasp of the situation before you do something you'll regret later," Koryu advised Yuri and he seemed to relax at the advice.

"Thanks Chowa-san. I don't know what I'd do if I was the only one sucked into this crazy world," Yuri replied in Japanese. Koryu just smiled and leaned forward a little, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder and making the young king flush a little at the proximity.

"Just Koryu, Yuri," he said, no honorifics, making Yuri's blush intensify.

"K-Koryu, then," Yuri stuttered, making him curse internally for stuttering at all. Koryu just smirked at the cute action.

"You majesty!" Yuri looked over to see Conrad approach them. "I'm sorry, could you throw that..." Yuri looked at him quizzically before Koryu nudged him and pointed to the ball by his feet.

"Ah..." One of the boys from earlier came running up, a stick in his hand.

"Conrad, what now?" He asked.

"Three strikes means you're out, Hauel. Switch with Ichirui." Conrad told him with that regular smile of his.

"You're playing baseball..." Yuri said as he picked up the ball and Koryu didn't miss how Conrad lost his smile for a moment, his expression turning serious before it returned to normal when Yuri looked up at him. "Aren't there any mitts and gloves?" Yuri asked.

"Here in the refugee village, they don't have things like that to play with, your majesty. The boy seemed to freeze, petrified with shock.

"Your majesty?" He parroted shakily. "You said your majesty...do you mean the scary man Mommy was talking about?" The boy asked Conrad in a horribly frightened voice. The question made Koryu frowned. Even here humans crucified and persecuted others because they are different, telling their children to fear mazoku despite the fact that they may not have done anything yet.

"Brandon, this person isn't scary at all." Conrad reassured quickly. "He's the new king of our country. He's a very gentle person who's going to protect you all." This didn't seem to be any more reassuring to the children.

"King?" One asked shakily. "Pl...PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Another shouted, startling Yuri badly as the children kneeled in front of him in fear.

"Please...please don't cut off our heads!" One pleaded. "And don't burn down our houses anymore!" Another begged. "We beg of you!" One said, trembling badly.

"Here now, lift your heads..." Conrad attempted to take hold of the situation.

"But the king...he...our father..." Koryu frowned and decided that he should take hold of the situation.

"I do not know what kind of king you had before, but I assure you that this one is different." Both Yuri and Conrad looked at me in shock as I spoke fluently in the mazoku language, the children looking up at me now.

"W-what do you mean?" One child asked. Koryu's face softened at seeing their frightened expressions, obviously seeing that he as well was a mazoku.

"His majesty, believe it or not was born of a human woman." This got gasps from the children. "He was raised by a mazoku father and a human woman in a loving home and raised well. He would not wish to do anything to harm humans at all, in fact he must love them dearly because of his love for his mother," Koryu explained patiently. Their expressions of fear began to change to those of awe and hope.

"T-then he won't hurt us?" One asked. Koryu frowned slightly.

"While Yuri is a king now, the situation seems more complicated than I imagined. He will do everything in his power to protect you and bring about peace, of that I have no doubt, but what many people do not understand is that in order to do that, many people must strive for it, work towards that goal together. You must not place false hopes on his majesty and expect him to fix everything quickly. You must strive towards your hopes with him, help him in his goal in order to quicken the process as it will no doubt go slowly with only one person working towards that goal," Koryu explained patiently, changing their views in one conversation.

"You must learn that not all mazoku are evil, just like all humans aren't good. You know that other humans can be a danger to you correct?" Koryu asked making them nod. "Then why can't the same be said for mazoku?" They all seemed to realize their unfounded fear quickly, as expected of children. "Some mazoku, his majesty especially, wishes harm on only the wicked of heart, whether they be mazoku or human, while other mazoku wish harm upon anyone, mazoku or human it would not matter to them. Humans can be the same in both regards, can't they?" They nodded reluctantly, but Koryu smiled when he saw understanding in their eyes.

"Then...I'm gonna tell people that not all mazoku are bad, that we can try and get along!" One said.

"Y-yeah, Mommy can be wrong too! She was wrong about me when she thought I broke her plate," another said, making Koryu chuckle.

"I'll help his majesty so that we can all play together!" A girl shouted.

"Yeah, I wonder if mazoku kids would like to learn baseball," one asked.

"Well, we thought it was fun, so they would too," one said logically making Koryu chuckle again while Conrad and Yuri looked at me in amazement.

* * *

><p>"When I was their age...I used to play baseball until it got dark, too..." Yuri said, looking at the ball in his hand.<p>

"No matter where you go, children are always the same," Conrad replied easily.

"Hey, Conrad..." he looked up at the man. "Is it true that I'm the king? That I'm the Maou?" Yuri asked, needing the serious confirmation.

"It is indeed," Conrad answered with a comforting smile. "You are the genuine article, our 27th ruler."

"So then, does that mean...that I'm also gonna do stuff like cutting off people's heads?" Yuri asked despondently, making Conrad's eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course you won't! It was the king of the _human _nation who did such things to them!" Conrad shouted in the maou's defense. Koryu's eyes narrowed. He knew it was something like that. "But even so, humans...aren't all such horrible creatures..." Conrad added sadly before turning away and picking up the makeshift baseball equipment. "Let's go inside. After darkness falls, the temperature tends to drop suddenly." Yuri looked up at the sky.

"I...what kind of place...have I come to?" Yuri asked, probably a little overwhelmed by the fact that it was much darker than he was used to. No street lights, no buildings, no vending machines. Conrad was silent for a while before looking at him with that same smile he always wore.

"But...this is _your_ world." His smile became warmer as he ushered in Koryu and Yuri. "Welcome home, your majesty."

* * *

><p>"You must forgive me for not recognizing you sooner, Lord Koryu. We do not receive much news from the noble families of the other Earth," Gunter apologized sincerely. Koryu just waved his and Conrad's apologies off while Yuri looked genuinely confused.<p>

"It's fine. I've made it a point to keep myself out of it as much as possible and I'm sure my estranged family helps in that regard whether I wish it or not," Koryu brushed off easily, surprising the two a little and making them think on what his words meant while Yuri just looked at him in confusion.

"What do they mean 'noble family', Koryu?" Yuri asked. Koryu scratched his cheek with a finger.

"Ah, that. Well I'm actually a lord, a noble, on Earth and here too technically."

"Whaaat?!" Yuri shouted "B-but why are you guys okay with there being a human lord here?" Yuri asked, still confused and now it was Conrad and Gunter's turn to look at Yuri in confusion.

"Ah, about that. Yuri, I'm actually full mazoku. My mother was a mazoku and my father was a youkai from Earth. He's the descendant of a mermaid, making me one too." Yuri gaped at Koryu.

"Seriously?!" He shouted in shock. Koryu just shrugged.

"Unlike with true mazoku, being a youkai from Earth has telling signs. Since I'm the descendant of a mermaid, I've gained some physical traits of one. My hair gets silver highlights in water, my skin turns more blue, my nails and teeth are sharper than normal and my eyes change color too," Koryu informed him, though Conrad and Gunter were listening intently as well.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating. I had heard of these 'youkai' of Earth, they are like the mazoku of this world but so varied in appearance and abilities. They cannot use magic like we can, but their form of magic is different." Gunter looked to Koryu for confirmation who nodded.

"I can't use magic like you can, despite my mother being mazoku, but I can do other things like breath underwater. My voice, if I sing, can hypnotize or compel people to do things, I have superior strength, I am obviously a fast swimmer, I need very little to eat, able to gain sustenance just by breathing whether in water or in clean air and I can heal using water as a medium. I suppose I have some control over water as well, something of an awareness towards it as it sometimes does what I ask or whispers things to me that I might find interesting or useful," Koryu stated.

"Is that why you have such a nice voice?" Yuri questioned, making everyone look to him as he flushed when he realized what he just said, Koryu chuckling.

"Yes, I suppose it is. My father's voice is just as compelling, but deeper than mine as I have yet to fully mature."

"O-oh," The three handsome men in front of Yuri seemed amused at the interest he was showing the Earth lord while Koryu was additionally pleased that his interest was shared.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...I'm at my limit here...someone save me..." Yuri groaned from where he was leaning against Koryu on the saddle. Conrad and Gunter had allowed him to ride with Koryu when they found out who he was and that he had had extensive equestrian lessons on Earth.<p>

"After we've gone halfway, I'll be happy to carry you," Koryu murmured into Yuri's ear with a smirk, his smirk widening when he saw Yuri's ears redden.

"Ah...some cold water would be great right about now..."Yuri said as he recovered from his embarrassment. As soon as Koryu helped Yuri off the horse a girl came up and offered Yuri a glass of water.

"Please have some," she said with a warm smile.

"Your majesty!" Gunter shouted in worry as he moved closer. Yuri just kneeled down to speak to her.

"Umm...are you a mazoku?" Yuri asked. She only smiled brightly in response.

"Of course, your majesty! Even if it were our last drop of water...we'd still be more than happy to be of service to your majesty." Koryu finished attending to his stolen steed and reached over to the glass first, taking a single gulp.

"Ah, that was pretty refreshing. Here, Yuri." He handed it to the young king before he could protest. "Don't drink it all," he whispered into the boy's ear, making him flustered and amusing Koryu greatly.

"Lord Koryu..." Conrad said in concern, but Koryu just waved him off as Yuri took his drink. He exhaled and closed his eyes as he looked skyward.

"Ah...I must have been really thirsty..." Koryu could feel the magic in the water, the contract being formed as Yuri turned to the girl. "Thank you!" He said sincerely, making the girl smile happily.

"Your majesty! And after I expressly instructed you not to consume any unknown foods or drinks!" Gunter reprimanded. Koryu just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's fine. It didn't have anything bad in it. I figured you'd be like this so I told him not to drink it all," Koryu informed him, making Yuri look up at him in shock.

"Lord Koryu," Gunter said in exasperation, a hand raising to his temples as he closed his eyes, "I expected this leniency towards commoners with Conrad, but this is too much!" Conrad just chuckled when Koryu rolled his eyes again.

"These are the people of the country. Are you telling us that we should treat them differently?" Conrad answered for them both. "Ah, of course...for his majesty, I'd not only offer my support...but also my hands, my chest, and even my life!" Conrad pledged. Yuri seemed taken aback by the statement before he looked at Conrad nervously.

"You know...I really don't need anything like your chest or your life..."

"Hahaha, you don't have to say that!" Conrad said, laughing it off with a cheerful smile.

"Forget about that stuff. Use some of your magic!" Yuri shouted. "Just until we get to the castle, you know-use some magic and we'll zip on over there...I need a break from horseback riding." Conrad just smiled at Yuri.

"Sorry, but I don't have any magical powers..." Conrad informed. "Gunter would probably be the strongest magic user in the country-"

"No, your majesty-!" Gunter vehemently interrupted. "The level of your magic is surely several times that of my own!" Gunter affirmed seriously as if he had to make the point.

"Wait a minute here! I'm a _human_! I don't have any magical or special powers..." Koryu frowned at how Yuri was in denial of his race.

"Your Ma-je-sty is a ma-zo-ku," Gunter sounded out, making Yuri start mumbling to himself.

"But, I can't sense spirits or see through girls' swimsuits or move a 10-yen coin in my sleep..." Koryu gave him a strange look as Gunter smiled cheerily.

"Rest assured, you'll soon become accustomed to using magic all the time."

"For now..." Conrad started. "You'll just have to settle for learning how to ride a horse on your own," Conrad said with an almost grin.

"I-I have to get on that horse AGAIN?!" Yuri shouted, tears in his eyes.

"A king has to make a grand entrance, after all," Conrad answered easily. "We kept this horse ready just for you." They motioned to a magnificent saddled stallion. "A pitch black mount, perfect for your majesty!"

"Uh...can't I just ride on one of those skeleton 'kohi' things?" Yuri asked helplessly, pointing to the curious flying skeleton hovering in the sky.

"Nope." Conrad replied a little to happily. It seemed Yuri was just getting used to his situation when they finally got in sight of the large walled capital.

"This is..." Yuri trailed off.

"Indeed, your majesty. This is your nation...and ours as well." Yuri looked around in amazement as people cheered at his appearance through the capital. " 'May the great original king and the mazoku people flourish! And may we never forget, everything that makes up our world, first came from the mazoku-! We mazoku have our wisdom, our bravery, and our ability to push aside feudal lords. As proof of our prosperity, we have our eternal kingdom!' " Gunter recited perfectly. "Welcome...to your country."

"You may call it...new mazoku," Conrad told Yuri.

"Huh? That was the name?! So long!" Yuri shouted.

"And this is...the Maou's castle, 'Blood Pledge Castle.' " Gunter introduced as the gained a closer view of the grand castle. "When the first Maou, his majesty the original king, chose this land as the sight of our capital, he vowed that he would never harm the spirit of the earth. As a sign of its gratitude and friendship, the earth's spirit swore to uphold his majesty's bloodline and atone for any of his sins, so long as none other than the maou ever occupied this land. This was the pledge of blood. In other words, Blood Pledge Castle is a completely flawless fortress that will obey none other than his majesty, the maou."

"Jeez...I was thinking of a more dangerous kind of blood pledge..." Yuri said, making Koryu give him a strange look again, only to notice the fly by his steed's ear. It happened before Koryu could warn him, Yuri's steed went out of control and started to gallop ahead full speed as Yuri held onto the reigns for dear life.

"Your majesty!" Conrad shouted in worry as Koryu snapped his reigns to catch up to Yuri, getting his own horse into full gallop. "Release the reins-!" He shouted, but Yuri seemed to be too busy shouting in terror.

"Your majesty!" Three different people shouted, Koryu pulling back on his reins to stop his horse and quickly slide off as Yuri fell off his own. He grabbed his head in pain as Koryu kneeled at his side to help him and two people walked up to him imposingly, standing tall before his fallen form and looking down at him. One was similar in stature to Yuri, but had German coloring, blond hair and blue eyes, while the other looked cold and stern, but both were undoubtedly handsome, though the shorter was more pretty than anything.

"Yuri," Koryu murmured in concern as he sat the boy up, putting a protective hand on his back.

"Your majesty!" Conrad shouted.

"Are you hurt?!" Gunter followed up as the two ran to him. Koryu quickly picked up the dazed Yuri, standing him up and brushing him off as he stared at the two before him who were scrutinizing him rudely.

"This is...his majesty?" The darker, taller one practically glared daggers at Yuri, making Koryu glare at him in return.

"Brother Gwendal! Are you really going to let this human whom that filth dragged back here...enter like a king?!" The younger, pretty boy shouted indignantly. "Hmph. This man...without a shred of intelligence or dignity! I cannot possibly fathom it!" He shouted angrily. Koryu glowered at the pretty boy as he obviously addressed either Gunter or Conrad as filth and either way it angered him as he not only insulted a good man regardless, but also insulted Yuri, who also happened to be a good man.

"Wolfram! I shall not tolerate your use of such harsh language against his majesty! And also-to refer to Conrad as 'that filth'-you had better cease such a horrid way of speaking! He's also your elder brother, is he not?" Gunter reprimanded the boy thoroughly, making him look away and flush slightly. Koryu admit that the boy was beautiful and he might have pursued him if he couldn't tell the boy was obviously a spoiled brat...and if he didn't find Yuri more attractive and interesting. Conrad only chuckled at his little brother.

"Ummm...wait a moment...so that means...If the 'Godfather' guy is Brother Gwendal, and Conrad is also this Wolfram character's brother..." He looked at all three.

"That would make the three of them all brothers, Yuri," Koryu stated helpfully.

"They're nothing alike!" Yuri shouted, pointing accusingly at them.

"You're not supposed to point fingers..."Conrad said cheerily, smiling happily at Yuri, but Koryu could understand the boy slightly. Considering the eldest had dark grey hair and matching dark grey eyes, the middle child had brown hair and eyes, and the youngest child had golden hair and green eyes, it was more difficult to see how they were related at all.

"You guys are all brothers?" Yuri asked in a more normal tone to Conrad.

"Indeed. We're actually half-siblings with different fathers. Though, I suppose that isn't really something to be proud of..." Conrad said, smiling like always.

"Hey! I'm not done talking yet! This snot nosed _brat _can't possibly be the Maou!" Wolfram shouted.

"Snot-nosed brat?! I may be only fifteen, but you're about the same age aren't you?!" Yuri shouted back.

"Hmph. I'll have you know that I'm eighty-two." Wolfram stated bluntly.

"Ei-EIGHTY-TWO?!" Yuri shouted in disbelief, making Wolfram look at him strangely and huff in annoyance.

"Think of a mazoku's age as about five times what they seem," Conrad said helpfully when Yuri suddenly snapped his head to Koryu who was looking on in amusement.

"Then how old are you?!" Yuri asked him.

"I think I'll be turning one hundred and seven this year." Yuri staggered, making Conrad grip his arm to steady him.

"One hundred..." Yuri said dazedly. Koryu just smirked at him.

"Don't think too much of our ages, Yuri. It has little to do with maturity if Wolfram is any example."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Wolfram shouted angrily. Koryu just glanced at him blandly before giving a pointed look at Yuri.

"See? It also has little to do with intelligence as well."

"Why you-mmph!" Wolfram was held back by attacking and shouting profanities by both Gwendal and Gunter while Koryu just crossed his arms and smirked as if he had won the one-sided argument, which he technically had.

* * *

><p>Koryu's head snapped up when Yuri ran in screaming and wrapped his naked form in sheets and started crying and mumbling to himself. "Your majesty?" Conrad asked hesitantly as he came in, eyeing Koryu curiously, but he just shrugged not knowing anything either.<p>

"I really like girls and never thought I'd mind being seen by one, but..." After Yuri calmed down, he explained what happened and Conrad seemed relieved at the news, though Koryu frowned at it.

"A sexy nude woman in the bath? Ah...I think I get it." Conrad said.

"Jour maheshtee(your majesty...)" Gunter sniffled, peaking in from a corner.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Allergies?" Yuri asked the man.

"Pw-pweaze fowgibe me..." Gunter sniffled, crying and making his beauty stand out more. "It's only...your first time here...and troubled as you were, you're still gallantly and lovingly...but I've distracted you with worrying about me!" Gunter shouted out sobbing as he turned away.

"Aww, come on now..." Conrad said a little nervously. "Ah, your majesty, this is for you," Conrad said, distractedly looking at Gunter as he handed Yuri a small black cloth that Koryu quickly identified with a smirk.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked, unfolding it and revealing basically a black g-string.

"Your undergarment?" Conrad said with that easy going smile of his.

"Wha-wha what the hell is this?! You want me to wear a string bikini?!" Yuri shouted, Gunter's nose spurting blood at the words and making Koryu hold a hand to his own nose to prevent the same.

"Of course! This is what all the nobles wear." Conrad replied.

"You mean you do too?!" Yuri shouted.

"Oh no, mine are normal," Conrad said with that same smile. Koryu could see how infuriating it could get in certain situations.

"Don't be so modest, your majesty." Gunter said with a beatific smile, his pale complexion adding to the otherworldly beauty he had. "You're not a woman so there's no need to feel embarrassed! Refusing to wear this easy-to-remove undergarment is the same thing as...refusing me!" Gunter looked away in shame. "AAAHHH! How could I be so insolent?!" Koryu felt his desire skyrocket when he saw Yuri putting on the small undergarment in front of him and wondered why. He usually had pretty good control over his sexual urges even if this time it was strengthened by his interest.

"...Your majesty." Conrad said, sniffing the air. "You smell quite nice." Ah, so it wasn't just Koryu's imagination.

"Oh, this?" Yuri asked as he tied the strings on one hip. "It must be from the shampoo. I used whatever was in that pink bottle at the bath."

* * *

><p>(Koryu's point of view)<p>

"Your majesty, dinner is served." A maid bowed at the entrance, catching Yuri's attention, but I stared at the wall in disinterest, my now clean, mostly black school uniform shifting slightly when I did. Yuri stared at the appropriately dressed Conrad as he was wearing a military like uniform.

"Is something the matter?" Conrad asked as he escorted Yuri and I to the dining room.

"Well...you said this was a dinner party, but it feels more like we're meeting for a war council. You're even wearing a uniform!" Yuri said, shuffling closer to me as he seemed to find comfort in the familiarity of a regular school uniform.

"For now I'm to appear in full dress." Conrad said.

"Now then, your majesty... Lord Koryu," Gunter said, taking out a small rolled up, bloody tissue from his nose. "Right this way, please." In the center of the large dining room was a fine circular carpet with a large circular table covered in a pristine white cloth surrounded by six dining chairs. Gwendal and Wolfram were already seated and glowering at Yuri.

"Good...good evening," Yuri said with a nervous smile. I didn't even spare them more than a glance, seeming to infuriate Wolfram and make Gwendal take more time to scrutinize me.

"Your majesty, allow me to make the introductions. This is my younger brother, Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt." Conrad said when he walked over to them. "And this is my older brother, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire." He said, putting a hand on Wolfram's arm, only for the brat to slap it away.

"Don't you dare touch me! You filthy human!" Wolfram shouted angrily. Conrad held his hand up in surrender, smiling nervously and laughing it off.

"Ah, you see, my father was a human. He had nothing more to recommend him than his skill with a sword."

"And don't forget," a sultry, feminine voice added, "he was also...a _very_ nice man," the buxom, beautiful woman said, stepping up behind Conrad and wearing a dress that left little to the imagination.

"...Mother," Conrad said, making Yuri gape at the woman in absolute shock.

"It's been so long, Conrad...you look more like your father every time I see you." She suddenly turned into a more bubbly woman as she addressed her other two sons. "Ah, Wolf! As, usual, you look just like me! I bet the men can't keep their hands off you!" She gushed, making Wolfram flush a little and frown. "Oh, Gwen! You've got more wrinkles?!" She told her eldest in a bubbly tone, Gwendal looking mortified at the woman he called his mother.

"So you're the son of one of her previous husbands?" Yuri asked, trying to make sense of things. "She's so young..."

"No, she gave birth to all three of us-she's our biological mother."

"Your majesty!" The woman glomped onto Yuri, making me frown as she pressed her breasts suggestively against him, practically draping herself on him as he shouted in shock. "We already met in the bath though, didn't we?" She gushed.

"Uh, y-yeah..." he stuttered out.

"Nervous? How adorable!" She squealed.

"Y-yeah," Yuri said unconvincingly, trying hard to avoid both her close face and her plentiful, visible cleavage.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked, making me let out a low growl, glad no one was near enough to hear it.

"Cease that behavior this instant, madam!" Gunter shouted in outrage.

"Oh, what a party pooper," the woman muttered.

"The previous maou and the new maou cannot fall in love...! Do you _want _to start a scandal?!" Gunter shouted.

"Previous maou?" Yuri asked. She giggled.

"Welcome to New Makoku, your majesty. I'm your predecessor, Cecile von Spitzberg, but you can call me _Cheri_!" She said cutely. "I'm so happy you're my successor to the crown! Now I can embark on my 'Free-love' journey!" She gushed out. "You must be all out of sorts suddenly being named king and all. Don't worry yourself over it too much though. I know my sons...will wholeheartedly serve you in my stead-" A slamming and clattering of utensils interrupted her.

"I have NO intention...of being of any service to the likes of _HIM_!" Wolfram yelled out angrily. "Brother _Gwendal _is a _much _better candidate than _him_..."_  
><em>

"Wolf..." Cheri said, showing the first signs of seriousness. "Do you really think you can appoint a king against the will of the original king and get away with it?" Cheri questioned sharply.

"Nn..." Wolfram grunted, properly chastised.

"A-against his will...is she talking about getting punished?" Yuri whispered to Conrad.

"She is. You're also subject to punishment, your majesty." Conrad informed.

"Wh-what the heck's with that?! I never asked to be king in the first place!" Yuri shouted indignantly.

"...I suspected as much," Gwendal spoke for the first time.

"Huh?" Yuri asked.

"I don't care if he has black hair...if he won't become the maou, then there's no reason for this! You never had any intention of becoming our king, did you?" Gwendal scathingly questioned Yuri. "_Am I right?_"

"His majesty is here _now_, though! Stop with these wild accusations...!" Conrad shouted.

"But it's the truth, isn't it? Sir Weller?" Gwendal replied calmly. Before Gwendal could continue, I decided to step in.

"Whether he has the intention to rule this kingdom or not should be judged after his majesty has accustomed himself to the fact that he is indeed our next maou. It is not your place to question the first king nor doubt the authenticity of his soul and the proof of his very hair and eye colors. It would be best if you refrain from making hasty judgements of his person before he proves you wrong and you make a fool of yourself," I interrupted icily, making him look at me in shock at my words, before glowering at me, knowing that if he said any more he would only be doing what I said he would.

"Well, he may have black hair, and he may have the maou's soul, but we can't possibly leave the fate of our nation up to this human's whims." Wolfram shouted with absolute loathing, making me scowl at him with ill hidden disgust.

"Wolf," Conrad started, "if you want to quibble about Yuri's birthright, then let me tell you this...his father is a full-fledged mazoku. Furthermore, he also serves as a direct subordinate to his own world's maou-!" Conrad stated strongly. I smirked when Yuri seemed much more shocked by this than Wolfram. No doubt his father had yet to tell him. Wolfram grit his teeth.

"B-but! Fine!" He said with a grin. "I'll give you that his father might be a mazoku, but his mother's just some human, right?" I stiffened as I realized that this was about to get ugly fast. From what little I had gleamed from Yuri's personality, he may take insults to himself lying down, but try to hurt someone else and he would strike. "That means his other half is just filthy human flesh and blood! I don't have any idea or care where he came from, but he's still got that cheap harlot's blood in his veins!" Wolfram said with a viscous, triumphant grin. I moved as soon as he finished speaking, getting there just before Yuri and just in time for me to take the blow for Wolfram.

I held no love for Wolfram, rather I wanted to beat him up myself. I was more concerned with what would happen to Yuri if he harmed the noble. While Yuri was technically Maou, he was literally just starting out and was still vulnerable to any political upheaval the brat could cause him in his indignation at being hit.

"How dare you..." What I was not expecting, however, was to feel Yuri's flat palm sting against my cheek rather than the feel of his knuckles connecting with my jaw. I had been expecting a punch, not a slap, and I was shocked at the implications I knew came with the actions.

"Your majesty!" Conrad cried out in shock as my and no doubt everyone else's eyes widened in absolute shock. Yuri seemed shocked that he had slapped me instead, but seemed determined not to take it back, remembering his initial reason for doing said action.

"Your majesty! Take it back!" Conrad shouted while I just held a hand to my stinging cheek, looking down at Yuri, stupefied.

"Like hell!" Yuri shouted resolutely. "That guy said something he shouldn't have! He's never even met my mother!" Yuri shouted angrily. I stepped aside to let Yuri properly berate his true target, still dazed at what he had just proposed, despite obviously not knowing what he did. "Going on about her being loose or saying she's a nobody!" Wolfram grit his teeth. "Just who do you think you are insulting my mother?! There's no way I'm apologizing or taking back what I said!" Yuri shouted, though he did spare me a remorseful glance, apparently having not wanted to hurt me. I just smiled at him warmly, allowing myself to feel a little hope at the conviction at his words, though I did feel a little guilty for letting myself feel happy for getting my way in such a strange manner.

"Your majesty..."Cheri started seriously. "Does this mean you absolutely refuse to take back what you did?" Though he seemed to feel guilty for having harmed the wrong person, he stood by his action.

"That's right!" He reaffirmed angrily.

"Excellent!" Cheri gushed, stunning Yuri out of his anger.

"That means the proposal's official now, Lord Koryu!" She gushed at me, making my lips twitch, whether to smile at the fact or to scowl at her proximity I wasn't sure.

"Pr-PROPOSAL?!" Yuri shouted in confusion. "Wait-didn't I do something really rude just now?" Yuri questioned. Gunter slumped in his seat.

"You weren't out of line...rather, according to an old and highly respected tradition of ours...you just proposed to Lord Koryu..." Gunter explained tearily.

"Striking the left cheek constitutes a marriage contract proposal. And when the struck party turns his right cheek, this signifies he has accepted said proposal." Conrad finished explaining. Ah, I did turn my right cheek, but that was because of Yuri's slap and my shock of the situation. Oops.

"Then, when you said 'proposal'...you mean I ASKED FOR HIM TO MARRY ME?!" Yuri shouted.

"Yes." Gunter confirmed, eyes closed and looking distressed.

"But we're both guys-!" Yuri tried to argue.

"It's not an uncommon occurrence here," Conrad reflected easily.

"You've gotta be kidding me-!" Yuri shouted.

"I have **never**... I have **never **been so humiliated..." he said as he slammed his hands on the table and grabbed a knife, throwing it to the ground as he continued to shout. "DO YOU THINK I'LL JUST ALLOW THIS?!" Yuri watched the spinning utensil and kneeled to pick it up.

"Hey, watch it...don't toss your food around like that."

"Yuri/your majesty-! Don't pick-!" But their shouts were too late as Yuri ha already picked up the knife.

"So you picked it up, huh?" Wolfram said with a smirk. "The time is noon tomorrow! I'll allow you to decide what weapons we'll use! I'd advise you to pick whatever weapon you're strongest with...and come at me with the intent to kill!" Wolfram shouted at Yuri with a grin, pointing at him rudely.

"Wha-what're you...?" But before he could fully get the question out, Wolfram turned and started stomping away.

"Prepare yourself!" He shouted before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I never would have expected a proposal..." Gunter started before slumping to the floor in defeat, "but to have him accept a duel so soon is just...! I just can't follow his majesty's swiftly changing feelings...!" Gunter despaired.

"Du-duel?" Yuri uttered, still clutching the knife. Conrad held a hand to his temples, his eyes closed in duress.

"When someone intentionally drops a knife," Conrad explained, "it's a silent invitation to a duel...and when the opponent retrieves the knife, this means he has decided to accept the challenge."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yuri shouted again. "You mean I'm gonna get killed by him?!" Yuri cried out. I stayed silent in the background, Gwendal having done the same.

"...He's never been one to control his emotions well...but I never thought he'd let his impulsiveness take him this far..." Gwendal finally spoke again, frowning.

"That's true...but," Cheri started, smiling, "Wolfram's not entirely at fault here, you know..."

"What do you mean by that?" Gwendal questioned his mother.

"Didn't you smell that lovely scented perfume coming from his majesty's hair? He must've used some of mine that I forgot! If one smells that scent and has even the smallest hint of desire for him, it'll turn into bold passion in an instant! And it doesn't work on anyone but a mazoku!" That explains why I've had the strongest desire to simply ravish Yuri where he stands ever since he got out of the bath. it's a wonder I haven't taken him yet. Gwendal sighed.

"You mean to send him into a frenzy. Mother, you've really got to tell us these things sooner..." Gwendal said.

"Oh. Why?" She questioned, smiling happily at her eldest. "Don't you think Wolf looks his cutest when he's angry?" She asked. "Is there really any mother who doesn't want to see her son at his most charming?" Gwendal just frowned at her.

"Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Once more I find that my doc manager on my account is filling up with stories unrelated to those I've already posted, but unlike before I had no desire to post any of them because I felt that they didn't fit the criteria of what I would usually post. Then I remembered just how bad my posted middle school stories were and realized my new ones can't be any worse...So, while I believe neither this nor any other new stories I post in the span of the next few days, I still hope some of you enjoy it and would be grateful if you review should you have enjoyed reading it or would like to offer constructive criticism. I may not follow it or already know my flaws but it's appreciated nonetheless.

Also, for this specific story, for any future updates, whenever I find myself adding a new chapter, I will strive to make them at least 10,000 words each. This chapter only exceeds it by 1,000 words and that's because I was too lazy to create a new document to start the next chapter. As it is, I might have cut off at an awkward place, if that is the case then I apologize.

For any readers of my other stories, the older ones I feel I have little chance of updating anytime soon, though they're not abandoned, and the newer ones I've been updating very, very, _very_ slowly and have been adding a sentence or three whenever check to make sure my documents aren't deleted from neglect. If it's any consolation, the chapters for both my AU Naruto story and my Digimon story are only a few sentences from being completed and my pokemon one a paragraph or two from the same. While I can't guarantee they'll be done right away, just know that's it's not as hopeless as not expecting any progress at all.

Well, I've rambled enough. I hope you enjoyed the story despite my view on it and will be happy with receiving any reviews you are willing to give(except pointless bashing). Thank you for reading! (^v^)


End file.
